


Tabula Rasa

by yezixx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot承诺要帮助Kaz，他说到做到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

Kaz坐在椅子上，拐杖靠墙放，他无意识地捏着扶手，直到指节泛白。Kaz不喜欢审讯室，并且尽量避开那个房间。它勾起的回忆在滑进胃袋之前，总要先穿过食道，令他干呕不止。昏暗泛红的灯光既像铁锈也像血渍，一旦沾染上就很难完全除去。  
除非工作需要，他很少在审讯室中逗留。通常另有一名士兵打下手，给手摇发电机充电，拎来装满水的铁桶，冲刷漏到地板上的排泄物，诸如此类。  
而大多数时候，Ocelot都在。Kaz习惯坐在墙边的阴影里，Ocelot则忍不住要在房间里来回逡巡，犹如闻到血腥味的鲨鱼，或者巡视领地的野兽。可能是为了施压，也可能是为了炫耀他的马靴。马刺的声音令人厌烦，但Kaz只是忍耐着，把这当成一种对自己的惩罚。他对这门艺术一无所知，他只有满腔的怒气等待发泄。  
Ocelot大概已经积累了不少关于拷问的实用笔记，也许有朝一日他会就此著书立说。署名该是，Shalashaska，那个吓得你屎尿横流的男人。  
Kaz拉开嘴角，因为幽默感的苟延残喘而洋洋自得。下次要笑给那些以为他再也笑不出来的混蛋看。他可没这么容易垮掉。没错，他会失败、溃逃、躲藏，但他总会再次站起来。哪怕只剩下天杀的一条腿。  
没人能击垮Kazuhira Miller，谁他妈都不能。  
他绷紧腮帮子，感觉还算满意，自知这副神情足够让敌人或者基地的士兵都如坐针毡。他以前不知道他是这种类型，会因为他在场时所有人都如履薄冰而感到满足。没人敢在他面前废话，不知道省了多少时间。他不再露出八颗牙齿的笑容，不是牙本身的问题，没人能看得到神经痛。他也不再和女下属互换心领神会的眼神，他的脑子里已经没有空间搁置甜言蜜语了。现在他需要的是严厉、纪律和控制力，过去的Kaz太过听从于他的心，是时候多用用脑子了。  
Kaz知道他正在日益变成一个不受欢迎的家伙，对此他不抱幻想。每个人都疯狂地崇拜着Snake，Ocelot则保持微笑，随口叫出每个人的名字，所以他们才不在乎他的笑容是否可疑，眼神是否冰冷。Kaz九年前玩的是同样的把戏，他和士兵们拼酒、谈天说地，偷偷摸摸开设赌局，他自有一套树立威信的办法，且也乐在其中。他很怀疑Ocelot能否做到这点。  
他自始至终都认得清和Snake之间的差距，没人发誓过要为他献出生命。MSF的士兵尊敬副司令，服从指令，也会拍他的胳膊和肩膀。那时Kaz毕竟还年轻，有着过于轻佻的笑容和明亮的眼睛。  
但他到底还是获得了他们的忠诚，Kaz咬了咬后槽牙，他们用行动证明了这一点。  
现在轮到他了。  
无视医疗班（和Ocelot）的抗议，Kaz坚持抓住他能把持的对基地最大的控制权，即便这意味着事无巨细的亲力亲为和超量的维柯丁。谁有建工方面的资格证，谁毕业于常青藤校，谁做过无国界医生，谁曾为某国情报机构效命——他负责把士兵们安置到适得其所的岗位上，他当然知道他们的名字。  
但他决定闭嘴。  
他曾经拥有一个家，直到他把一切都搞砸为止。现在他有的是一台机器，由无数没有面孔的齿轮组成。没有齿轮是不可替换的。  
他不会再厚颜无耻地为自己建造庇护所。他不再有资格拥有自由意志。Kaz清楚地明白，他只配生活在过去的骨灰中，把复仇作为每天睁开双眼的唯一理由。  
他一个人起床，一个人用餐，一个人就寝，就连罕见地驾临靶场稍作练习的时刻，士兵们都会以最快地速度敬礼之后作鸟兽散。如果不是一个人，就是和Snake在一起，近来连这些偶然的陪伴都令他焦虑。Boss会安静地听取他的报告和计划，极少提出异议，然而他却只想像驱赶其他人那样对他挥舞拐杖。Kaz从没真的付诸行动，但在他的幻想中，Snake抓住他挥过去的拐杖，嘴里念叨些拙劣的俏皮话，想要剥夺他的重心将他撂倒在地，而Kaz也不会坐以待毙，他会矮下身体把自己像枚炸弹那样发射出去——如果他的双腿还健在，他们会像从前那样酣畅淋漓地打成一团，把不好的事情都忘掉，重新感觉无所不能。  
等他回到现实，Snake还站在那里，温柔而体谅，同时令人绝望的沉默。他变了许多，不再会大笑着用能让Kaz扑个踉跄的力道拍打他的后心了。Kaz会找个借口尽快离开，而Boss也会继续投身于无休止的任务中，穿着作战服的背影几乎就像松了口气那般匆匆跳上直升机。  
那些有潜力却没能实现的事令Kaz失望，他对自己很失望，对Snake也很失望。有的时候Kaz觉得他自私而冷酷，他已然面目全非，却还心存侥幸，妄图从离开了九年的Snake身上找回某一天沉入哥斯达黎加海岸线的夕阳的影子。没什么是一成不变的，至少现在他们在这里，他们会一直在这里。保证这一点是Kaz的任务。  
他发誓他再也不会犯轻信的毛病，他会保持客观的距离，随时警惕，发现并除掉任何潜在的威胁。过去的经验告诉他，这个威胁可能只有五英尺高，满头金色卷发，有着天使一般的笑容。  
没有人不值得怀疑。  
最糟糕的时刻，Kaz甚至将怀疑的视线投向Snake，担心他和Ocelot在背后偷偷密谋。Kaz心里清楚这种指控并不公平。Snake当时昏迷着呢，又不像是他能为自己做出任何决定。然而Kaz才是那个从麻醉中苏醒后面对空荡病房的人。这些年他甚至没有权利知道Snake被藏到了世界上的哪个角落，他有的是发牢骚的资格。  
如果没有Ocelot，这些牢骚可能无处可去，只有他不仅罪有应得，还会出言反击。kaz需要一名对手，而不是拳击沙袋来让他集中精力。他需要一个人走过来，无视残疾的惯用手，毫不留情的矫正他走样的射击姿势。这个人就是Ocelot。从始至终保持着同样的态度，不太冷也不太热，若即若离地徘徊在眼角瞥得到的范围内。  
Kaz不会告诉任何人他对此心存感激的。  
Ocelot是食堂里唯一会坐到Kaz的对面的人，至少他的脸还影响不了这个假牛仔的食欲。Kaz依然基本吃不下东西，而Ocelot则颇具效率。和其他任何事情同样，Ocelot从不刻意停下等待Kaz跟上，但话又说回来，也不会把他一溜烟甩开。他们两人占据整张餐桌，被低声交谈和餐具碰撞的脆响包围。  
Ocelot部队有自己的角落，他们的队长大部分时间都和队员一同进餐，那些小红帽吃完会非常有秩序地把餐盘推到回收的推车上，鱼贯离开。  
Kaz偶尔会在非用餐时间，在餐桌上做无关紧要的纸面工作，油烟和洗涤消毒用品的味道让他心平气和，外加这里离停机坪和无线电室都比他的办公室更近。他恨透了每次送Snake出任务时都看到Ocelot抱着手臂站在栏杆边，一副“我是从三层直接跳下来，并且已经等了你五分钟了”的眼神。仅次于Snake最近越来越频繁的“你说什么”的神情。  
有时候他会耐心地解释每一件事的来龙去脉。  
Snake的右边膝盖膝状况不佳，找医生咨询，check。差点被灌了药按在医务室里，check。让Ocelot把改良幻影雪茄交给Boss，check。直升机抬升高度，他仰起头，感觉颈椎嘎吱作响，风让尘粒打在他的墨镜上。不用看也知道Ocelot正在朝飞机挥手（傻兮兮的），他几乎怀疑那双手套的信号般招眼的红色正是出于这个理由。  
每天都有人告诉他，此计划不可行，彼则超出了GMP预算。Kaz曾经很喜欢文字和数字的博弈，他把它们看成游戏，并且享受胜利的快感。现在他只觉得非常疲惫。他觉得问题大概出在他自己身上，他曾经习惯于看到每样事物的未来，他们十年、二十年之后可能有的发展，现在他总忍不住要回顾过去。他的好日子都已经在身后了。  
从前他倾慕Snake身上的累累战伤，认为那些痕迹颇有男子气概，现在他只希望它们统统消失。  
Kaz在心里想着，他虽然这么想，却仍旧日复一日地把Snake推向风口浪尖。他要的就是我要的，反之亦然。这样的想法是错误的吗？  
有时候他只想放弃思考。  
他和Snake在喀布尔重逢时，他就着暗淡的月光看到Snake的脸，几乎感觉不到疼痛和持续脱水带来的恶心。他仍头晕目眩，但却是出于别的理由。他抽气，不光因为获救的欣喜——所有那些新添的疤痕，爬过熟悉面孔的狰狞痕迹，嵌入额际的漆黑弹片，恶鬼的容貌，嵌着悲天悯人的眼睛。甚至让人有些陌生。  
“Kaz，是我，Snake。”湖水色，令人心悸的眼睛。  
“让你久等了。”在Kaz的要求下，他说道。是他的声音。  
Kaz长出一口气，一切都是值得的。  
他继续握紧座椅的扶手，预想一天的安排，试图把心思从空荡荡的审讯室中挪开。他的袖子搭在另一边的扶手上，幻想中的右手也攥紧了拳头。  
他沉默地等待着，直到脊背发酸，他不知道时间已经过去了多久，这间屋子里没有光线，没有钟表。Kaz不禁开始怀疑他的决定。他是不是太容易受挑唆。如果他不了解那个苏联佬，他会认为整件事只是一个信口开河的蠢玩笑。  
然后他听到了走廊里传来了颇有节奏的细小噪音。  
他挺直腰板，看着跨过门槛走进来的Ocelot。  
“Miller.“Ocelot步伐轻巧，随手将墨绿色降落伞布包放在桌子上，朝他点头示意。  
“一如既往的准时。”那口南方腔听上去很愉快。  
Kaz忍住挪动身体的冲动，“速战速决吧，我没有一整天好给你浪费。”  
作为回应，他感受到评估的视线，Ocelot一反常态的沉默。他走上来，不断占据Kaz的视野范围，伸到眼前的手指捏住墨镜腿。Kaz下意识地一把钳住Ocelot的小臂，他听到一些响声，但没有放松力道。  
他昂着脖子，两只眼睛直视着Ocelot的，蹙紧的眉头中间几乎能夹住一张卡片。  
“放轻松，这次会有些不同。”Ocelot的手没有动作，语气柔和，空气中飘着疑虑。两个人僵持了一小会儿。最终Kaz咬牙切齿地任由他的墨镜被摘下，别在胸前的口袋里。  
“这次。”他低声念叨着。  
Ocelot看了他一眼，“如果我们决定要做这个，那你就得信任我。至少在这件事上。”他有点好笑似的耸了耸肩膀，“或者趁早放弃，你的选择。”  
漫不经心。  
“好吧。”Kaz僵硬地点点头，看着Ocelot背过身去解开桌上的布包。  
混蛋。  
玻璃和金属的摩擦声像冰块沉进他的腹腔，令他后颈寒毛直竖，Kaz尽己所能的保持镇定。他仅仅发号施令，当坐在桌子的另一边时，一切都要简单得多，墨镜后面他的视线投向了哪个方向是他的自由。  
Ocelot的手段向来有条不紊，手术般精确。他会在动手之前先投以征询的目光，佯装顺从地把决定权交给钻石狗的副司令。即便他们彼此都心知肚明，海上平台是Kaz最后的堡垒，这个房间是其中他唯一无法掌握的领域。  
在这里，Ocelot才是真正的主人。  
Kaz坐在受审者的椅子上，回忆着Ocelot在行使职能过程中的表现，那些转瞬即逝的隐秘笑容，闪烁地残酷的淡色眼睛。  
Kaz深深吸气，他阖上眼，看到一片猩红色的脉络。  
Ocelot绕到了Kaz身后，衣料的摩擦和马刺的噪音清楚地标示了他的位置。在Kaz有所反应前，一只手按住了他的耳朵朝对面压下去，另一只手撩开他的头发，把脖子暴露在空气里。干燥，室温，小羊皮手套。Kaz来不及出声抗议，刺痛像闪电般从颅后窜上天灵盖，他依然闭着眼睛。注射液流进他的血管，带走温度，留下小片冰凉。  
Kaz在嘴里尝到了铁锈的味道，他咬破了自己的口腔内壁，不是因为疼痛，而是因为愤怒。不，不是针对Ocelot，那男人一直都是个机会主义混球，Kaz是在气他竟然轻而易举地上了套。他立刻想到了Snake。如果他能想办法撑过这周……不，他停止胡思乱想，Ocelot不会杀死他，甚至不会伤害他，至少不会在Snake的眼皮底下。虽然Boss正在执行任务，但他还会回来，到时候Ocelot准备怎么解释？Miller指挥官在又一次慷慨激昂的演说中过于激动心脏病发翻过护栏坠海身亡了？Kaz不会承认Ocelot有多聪明，但谁都知道他有多狡猾。  
Kaz缓慢地睁开眼睛，低头看着左手张张合合，确认视野依然清晰，行动自由。他没有立刻起身，手杖不知何时被挪到了角落。他咽了口口水，吞咽顺畅，“你干什么？”  
“提供帮助，”Ocelot站在正后方，声音从脑顶传过来，气息平稳，“我以为我们已经在这点上达成一致了。”  
更多的怒火在Kaz的胸口纠结成团，几乎堵塞了他的呼吸，他计算着利用椅子作为支点站起来偷袭，然而获胜或者逃脱的几率都相当渺茫。现在Ocelot的工具包一览无余地摊在面前，他会在他身上使用平时那些惯常手段吗？他到底有什么目的？Kaz把恐慌憋回肺里，他隐藏的秘密并不值得Ocelot冒如此大的风险，而他也并没有发现过这个伪装牛仔衣柜里的任何一具骷髅。  
“你给我注射了什么。”Kaz没有转过头，直挺挺地坐在椅子上发问，他的声音如此平静，连他自己都吓了一跳。  
Ocelot的手落在了肩膀上，拇指有意无意地揉压斜方肌，“只是一点……帮你放松的小玩意，别紧张，我偶尔也会用。”  
“你偷袭我。”  
Kaz看不到Ocelot，但能从语气中读出他的歪嘴一笑，Kaz想用一些狐狸与鸡的比喻，但很快制止了自己。Ocelot脸上有那么多表情都让他想要打断那漂亮的、直通通的鼻梁。  
“我知道你有多讨厌注射器。”  
这倒是实话，Kaz不无苦涩地想到，Ocelot有多喜欢针管，他就有多讨厌它们。全是拜苏联人所赐。该死的共党。  
肩膀上的手指小范围打着圈，Kaz不自在地转了转脖子，Ocelot凑了过来，温热的气息喷在耳后。如果右手还健在，Kaz恶毒地想着，现在就是扭住这个滑不溜啾的小王八蛋脖子的大好机会。  
“那么，Miller，如果你的急性焦虑症过去了，我们可以正式开始了吗？”  
Kaz朝大门瞥去，Ocelot自然没有忘记在进来的同时把门关紧，101号房间的墙壁和铁门是特制的，哪怕在观察窗的另外一侧，如果不打开麦克风就绝对听不到里面的动静。Kaz亲批了审讯室的建造，一边想象着可能造访此处的客人名单。现在他哪怕叫破喉咙也不会有人听见，倒不是说Miller副司令官会像看见蟑螂的五岁小姑娘似的放声尖叫寻求帮助。他宁愿去死。  
但话又说回来，如果要死在Shalashaska手中，他兴许还是会考虑叫一两嗓子。  
Kaz定了定神，他的幽默感回来了，他又能正常思考，能清楚得算得清他用来掩盖汉堡实验花销的几笔坏账了。这不是药物，就是深呼吸的作用，他懒得猜。  
“告诉我你准备怎么做，除了针管，我也不喜欢被人蒙在鼓里，你知道的。”  
他听到了Ocelot特有的，闷在嗓子深处的笑声，像猫在打呼噜，“可不是么。”  
他的余光捕捉到Ocelot，正装腔作势地踱到眼前，一只手扯开围巾，露出喉结，另一只把注射器轻轻搁在桌面。  
他双手支着桌沿，臀部靠在桌子上，斜斜地倚着，两条腿搭在一起，挡在Kaz和那堆银光闪闪的金属玩意儿当间。  
“和常规治疗一样，我们可以先聊聊天。”Ocelot随意比划着，绝大多数情况下Kaz不明白那些手势代表的含义。他再次皱起眉头。  
“没必要看上去这么闷闷不乐，指挥官，这可是合意行为，你一定还记得。”Ocelot蓄意拖着长腔，知道Kaz讨厌他装出来的口音。  
Kaz的确记得，他揉揉鼻梁。他可以应付啤酒、红酒、调酒，只需要一个解手的地方，但伏特加却会让他丧失自我。邪恶的宝贝儿，他想，第一杯会让你失去拒绝第二杯的自制力，以此类推。最初他们坐在沙发的两头，为该放哪部电影而争执，随着酒精从毛孔里蒸发，Kaz开始滔滔不绝，粮食的精华冲垮了他精神的屏障，而Ocelot则变得异常沉默，直勾勾地盯着屏幕上的牛仔手里那把柯尔特SAA。  
Kaz从来没有尝试过这么糟糕的聚会。他醒来时肚子上压着Ocelot的头，婴儿似的憋屈地蜷缩着。俄罗斯人被他惊醒，梦游般爬起来，一边捋顺乱发一边从他脖子下面抽出围巾，淡定地跨过酒瓶、零食垃圾和纸杯，如果他没有因为门闩的正确方向而踌躇，Kaz还真要以为Ocelot一点都不受宿醉的影响了（抗性训练，嗝）。Ocelot用了几分钟时间研究出了房间门的打开方法，临走前猛地转身对Kaz比了个双枪射击的手势，这才摇摇晃晃地离开。  
门大敞着，任何一个路过的士兵都能从走廊看到副司令房间里的一片狼藉。但Kaz头疼欲裂，管不了那许多，他决定先去用冰水洗把脸，然后他看到了扯下来的日历上用马克笔画的黑色的圆圈，101房间。  
上周四的事儿。  
去他的电影之夜，Kaz想，去他的'你需要一些人际交往'。他早就该知道心理医生都是些满嘴喷粪的白痴。而Ocelot，他可要危险多了，他的嘴里都是毒液。相比之下，正牌毒蛇（Venom Snake）就像DD还是个小崽儿时那般无辜可爱。  
“所以我们就准备坐在这里，把本来要用来干正事的时间浪费在磕了药之后的心灵交流上，这就是你的计划，真棒，”Kaz毫不掩饰语气里的讥讽，“你怎么不多带杆水烟枪呢？”  
Ocelot打量着他阴云密布的表情，“也许我不该带这个，”他指了指注射器，“而该带一大瓶红梅，但那样未免太不职业了。”又一个欠揍的笑容。  
他刻意顿了顿，“而且不能解决你的问题。”  
“我没有问题。”  
“噢，所以你才乖乖地坐在这把椅子上。”  
Kaz不说话，他大可以站起来一走了之，Ocelot已经明确地表态不会阻拦他。然而他并不想走，他感觉脸颊有些发热，脑袋里像是有个小丑在为生日派对吹气球。他想知道这个男人的葫芦里到底卖的什么药。  
电影之夜，在Kaz断片之前，他看到了Ocelot的脸，离他自己的那么近，Kaz忽然觉得他要犯尖端恐惧症了。他听到Ocelot说：“让我帮你。”而Kaz，早已丧失了正常的判断能力，回答道，“那好吧。”  
Ocelot的眼睛让他联想到北纬七十度的海，瞳孔放大的瞬间，冰川轰然落入水面，也许是因为电视里突然传出的虚假的枪声，有人摸到遥控器，把画面关掉了。  
那之后他都干了些什么？  
现在不是想这些的时候。  
“上次被打断的时候我们说到了John。”Ocelot抱着手，被打断，这样的字眼从他嘴里出来不知为何显得别有用心。  
显然，Ocelot的酒精耐受力的确比Kaz强，Snake的话题在他们之间从来不是合适的话题，他果然是喝太多了。  
Kaz隐约记得到他说了，或者想说什么，要继续这些话题他还太过清醒。他张开嘴，准备拒绝，但他的大脑却发布了相反的指令。这没什么大不了的，没人会知道他说过什么。一瞬间他只剩下这样的念头。他受够了独自负担这件事了。  
他清了清喉咙。  
“Snake，我逮到他盯着镜子，手在面颊和额头上来回摩挲，他那样保持了很久，好像在研究别人的脸，就那么呆呆地看着。”  
“Boss没有提过脸上有哪里不对劲，我和医疗班确认过了，刚开始我以为是弹片的问题，他只是不适应。”  
“但是我不止一次看到他走神，对着直升机的机身，窗户，甚至是我的墨镜。有时候他看着我，我只想知道他看到了什么，或者说谁。”  
“也许这些都是正常症状，我是说，当你差点被撕成碎片，当了九年植物人，回到太阳底下总会有点应激反应。但我担心他在任务中会受到影响。”  
“我非常……焦虑。他坚持说他没事。也许我需要一个机会，冲到Snake面前把问题拍到他的脸上，'嘿，能和我说说你怎么了吗？'，然后交叉手指指望他和我说实话。”  
“恐怕他不会再和我畅所欲言了。不要问我是怎么知道的，只是感觉。Snake不一样了，”Kaz停下，低头看自己的手脚，“我知道我没资格说他。”  
“我看到他的眼睛，就明白我们仍然拥有彼此的忠诚，我仍然愿意为了我们的梦想付出一切。但是哪里不对劲，我说不清楚。”  
Kaz口干舌燥，嘴里发苦。我在干什么？他茫然地看着Ocelot，熟悉的五官，难以捉摸的情绪。无论Kaz说了什么，他知道，他给了Ocelot想要的信息。那瘦而紧实的身躯因为专注而前倾，带有一种猎食者的蓄势待发，像是想把这段话掰开揉碎，了解其中每个音素的含义。  
Kaz的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他无疑正在犯错。然而他的大脑里只剩下雪花，他的耳边是火警警报，思维在看不见的黑暗里横冲直撞。他看到Ocelot朝他走过来，三个。同样的服饰和动作。他伸手去抓其中一个的手臂，落空了。  
“他到哪儿去了？”  
Kaz终于反应过来耳际的轰鸣是他的心跳声。  
他像条落水狗那样胡乱地摇头。他挤了挤眼睛，仍然是三个。他张开嘴，想要吐出废气，把空气压进肺部，他扶着扶手咳嗽起来。  
“呼吸，Miller，呼吸。”  
Kaz扇开Ocelot的手，他捂住眼睛，又捂住嘴巴，他试图深呼吸，然后更加剧烈地咳嗽，他的上半身弯曲下来压在大腿上，口水从嘴角滴到了地板上。  
Kaz咳到尝出了金属的味道。  
“你他妈给我注射的到底是什么。”他没有力气表现他有多愤怒了，愤怒，而且迷惑。该把Ocelot一把推开还是扯过来揍一顿，他吃不准。  
Ocelot，现在恢复成一个人，耸了耸肩。他拿起扎过Kaz的针管向上推了水，弹了两下，然后歪着脑袋找到合适的角度，把剩下的剂量推进了自己的脖子里。  
“……那是我用过的针头。”  
Ocelot斜睨了他一眼，“你有什么我不知道的隐疾吗？”  
Kaz没有理他，他的头和气管还在隐隐作痛，为了健康着想，他强迫自己放松。至少他已经确认Ocelot在不明液体那部分说的是真话，一个好的开始。他有时候固执的像头驴，但也足够理智，知道Ocelot没有必要证明任何事。他大概只是厌烦了Kaz哑着嗓子的歇斯底里。  
对了。歇斯底里。随着四肢百骸不适的舒缓，Kaz平静下来，徒劳的想要抚顺皱巴巴的外套，这些年过去他反而变得更加容易激动了。难堪涨潮似的淹没了他，他赶忙松了松领结，脸仍是涨红的。  
Ocelot慢条斯理的把针头和针管拆开，放进他带来的医用垃圾袋里，密封好。  
我需要一杯水。Kaz默默地想着，丢人现眼。他在脑子里转起了为挪用GMP而做的假账，总有现数字对不上。一定是哪里算错了，他最好现在就站起来，在被眼前的这只狐狸——不对，Ocelot，拆穿之前把漏洞补严实。今天的重中之重就是这个，24小时之内Snake都用不到他的帮助，他有全世界的时间。其它的都不重要，现在，站起来，走出去，做你该做的，什么也别想。  
他几乎就要站起来了，Ocelot按住他的肩膀，轻轻一推。Kaz跌进椅子，仿佛体内是填充玩偶用的旧棉花。  
“我们刚才说到哪儿了，”Ocelot挡在Kaz面前，不厌其烦地把他推回椅子上。“John的一些小麻烦。”  
他双脚开立，把Kaz笼罩在影子里，头顶到脚底被室内灯打得斑斑驳驳，睫毛往上是一片光怪陆离的红色，完美的颧骨下投出了阴影的轮廓。  
“我在犯傻。”Kaz喃喃道。  
“谁说你不是呢，”Ocelot俯下身子，指尖抵着扶手，把Kaz困在了椅子上。他的额头几乎碰到Kaz的脸，“现在告诉我，John去哪儿了。”  
“滚去读任务简报，别来烦我。”Kaz半信半意地挣扎，一只手从他的小臂划过胸口，摸索到脸上，贴合他的面颊。Ocelot形状饱满的额头往下移动了，他的呼吸让Kaz的头和颈部连接的位置有些发痒。他重复了一遍方才的问题，这一次把嘴唇贴在了Kaz的喉结上。  
Kaz下意识地朝后仰去，仍然咬牙切齿：“你这个黏答答的变——。”一只膝盖塞进了他的两腿之间，椅子上本来没有多少空间，Kaz被迫张开双腿。  
脸上的那只手爬到了Kaz的眼睛上，半哄骗式的让他闭上眼睛，遮住视线，但没有压迫到眼球。深红色的黑暗。Kaz无意识地拽住了手边的衣料，麂皮，他一直搞不懂为什么会有人在海上选择这种质地的衬衣。贴着他脖颈的嘴逡巡到了耳根。  
Ocelot在他的耳边报出了一组数字。  
坐标，Kaz得出了结论，东非，错误的坐标。离这次的任务差之千里。一定是刚才注射的药起了效果，无论那到底是什么。Kaz嗤笑，他被剥夺了视觉，但还留下了足够的冷嘲热讽。他张开嘴，想让Ocelot记住耍弄他是一个错误。  
他错过了机会，很少有人能够边接吻边说话，Kaz也不例外。Ocelot咬着他的下唇，然后是舌尖。另一只手摸到了他的后颈，然后插进了头发里，轻轻地向后拉扯。  
Kaz的眼球在眼睑下转动，色度各异的红，镇流器的交流声，皮肤和衣物的摩擦。冰川从崖壁上剥落，安静地坠入了深海。  
这就是为什么Kaz讨厌这个男人，他最恨难以捉摸。  
Kaz加深了这个吻，然后他们分开，呼吸，Ocelot的手仍旧捂着他的眼睛，他试图把那只手拨开，起初没有用，接着他成功了，红色的围巾落了下来。  
Ocelot在他的脑后挽了一个结，Kaz不用看也知道，一定是单手很难解开的那种。  
“这是那种治疗吗？我躺着不动然后让你帮我解决问题的那种？”他试图让自己听上去毫不在乎。  
“也许。”Ocelot的声音离远了一些。当脚步声走近的时候，Kaz的手被拉了起来。咔嚓，另外一边拷在了座椅扶手上。  
Ocelot再一次亲吻他，把怒气和抱怨堵了回去。  
“如果你想让痛苦消失，你得学会放弃。”他用在无线电里介绍洋地黄的口气说道。“放弃你那些自以为是。”  
嘎登嘎登，手铐硌着圆圈扶手咣当作响。Kaz闭着嘴，他渴望得到那些吻，也同样畏惧这样的想法。  
Ocelot的手落在了他的陆军腰带上，“你在梦里尖叫，你害怕太多事情了。”  
“Kazuhira Miller，你是一个懦夫吗？”  
Kaz的头撞在Ocelot的心口上，他凭感觉和声音判断后者被他搡得踉跄了半步，他从牙缝里呼吸。他已经很久没有和敌人同床共枕了，但是Ocelot什么都知道，不是吗？  
皮革和硝烟的味道残留在他的鼻腔里，Kaz想起了大马士革的那家便宜旅社，没有通电，只有油灯和一张双人床，破破烂烂的床垫。收音机里在播放谁也听不懂的阿拉伯语。  
他无法入眠，用前半夜的时间质问OcelotSnake的下落。Ocelot抿着削薄的唇线，一言不发。他以为他已经奇迹般的入睡了。直到他忽然翻过身，看着Kaz说道。  
“Kazuhira Miller，你是懦夫吗？”  
然后他爬到他身上。  
拉链拉开的声音，Ocelot的手摸到了他的内裤，因为隔着动物的皮肤而不冷不热，不太干燥也不太潮湿。  
“你要放弃吗？断了一只手和一只脚？”  
Kaz盲目的摇头，一股温暖从身下顺着脊柱攀升。Ocelot用手掌和拇指间的肉垫隔着衣服按揉他。  
“哪怕失去了所有的肢体，哪怕死去，你也会保证你的目标在那之后得以达成。”  
Ocelot自言自语般低声道，他把Kaz的有些抬头的阴茎解放出来，自下至上的抚摸，像是在感受一块原木的纹路。  
Kaz感觉到他在颤抖，他目不能视，也无法离开这只铁椅，Ocelot的身体就在他上方某个手不能及的位置，而他在他手里。整件事已经完全超出了他的掌控范围，他失去了控制。  
他张开嘴，反反复复，像只离水的鱼，他不知道他想说什么。  
Ocelot轻轻地咬起了他的鼻梁，接着回到他的嘴唇上，开始舔舐他的每一颗牙齿，卷起他舌头吮吸着。他空闲的手托着Kaz的后头部，仍然习惯性地拉扯他的头发。  
Kaz从鼻子里发出模糊的呻吟，他凭感觉回应着，向前挺动腰部，刺进Ocelot圈起的手掌里。Ocelot在手里挤了点胶状的液体，很可能不是润滑液。他加大了揉捏Kaz的力道，并用指尖戳他的铃口。  
Kaz的脊背弓了起来，这些日子以来，他很少触摸自己，没什么是一顿冷水澡无法解决的。他闷声喘息起来，潜而急促，他把冲到嘴边的名字咽了回去，加快了速度。  
Ocelot没有故意弄疼他，这不像发泄，而几乎成了做爱的前戏。突然间他的手和嘴都离开了Kaz。空气让湿润的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
Ocelot的双手扶在了Kaz的大腿根部，“什——”  
温热潮湿包裹了Kaz的阴茎，猥亵的水声传进他的耳朵里。Ocelot蹲在他双腿之间，正在给他口交，他先是在侧面伸出一小截舌头，细细地舔着，接着突如其来地把Kaz整根吞了进去。  
Kaz抽了一口气，尖叫憋死在嗓子里，他的心跳还在加速，他已经不认得他发出的噪音了。他摆动着腰部，想要伸手抓住Ocelot的头。他听到了Ocelot发出的噎住似的声音，他无法放慢速度。Kaz马上就要到了。  
Ocelot停下了他正在做的。Kaz的手铐和扶手剧烈的碰撞着，他扭动身体，咬紧嘴唇。  
“回答我的问题，”Ocelot不再触碰他的任何一部分，语气平淡的好像他刚才正在和副司令谈公事，“John去哪儿了？”  
Kaz甩头，想从碍事的遮眼布底下挣脱，他喘着粗气，“你有什么毛病？！”  
“他不在这里，他离开了钻石狗，John去哪儿了？”  
Ocelot的手指挑逗地划过了Kaz鼓胀的阴囊。他感觉眼前飘出了星星，而他大概就要爆炸了。  
“我也可以把你像这样扔在这里。”  
他发誓这之后他定要找机会打掉Ocelot的一颗槽牙。  
Kaz用最后一丝意志力回答了任务的准确地。为什么会这么困难，他哪知道，混蛋可以去看简报的，那上面写得清清楚楚。  
Ocelot附在Kaz的耳边报出一串坐标，东非，可能还是刚才那串，他不清楚，他不在乎。  
Ocelot蹲了回去。  
Kaz射了出来。他瘫在椅子里，胸口上下起伏。  
围巾取下来时，Kaz非常失望的看到Ocelot连发型都还是原来的样子，他发现Kaz在看他，就用手背抹了一下嘴角。“现在是时候你来告诉我，我改变了你对万事万物的看法了。”  
“操你自己去。”  
Ocelot愣住了，他瞥了Kaz一眼，耸耸肩，背过身去把围巾重新戴回脖子上。  
“也许过会儿。”  
他走到门口，转身把钥匙抛给Kaz，然后晃了晃手里的帆布包，“下次可以换点别的。”  
Kaz朝他的背影比了个中指。  
他打开了手铐，随便了整理了仪表，地上没有可疑的液体，Ocelot可能把他射出来的那些蛋白质都吞下去了。Kaz戴上墨镜和帽子，他得回房间清理一下。  
他可以对着地图查查Ocelot那串错误的坐标到底偏到哪里去了，如果他还记得的话。  
可能是坦桑尼亚，也可能是桑给巴尔，谁知道呢。  
这都不重要。


End file.
